A Day To Remember
by UltimateDrarryQueen
Summary: Robert and Aaron go on a picnic together.


**A/N: This started off as a one-shot, but I have a really awesome idea for a second chapter so I've decided that in a bit I'll write a sequel and finish this as a two-shot. Enjoy! :)**

"AARON!" Chas called from downstairs. Robert opened his eyes and lifted himself out of bed. He went to go look in Aaron's mirror which was situated by the door. He saw a tall, naked blond man staring back at him, and his eyes widened a little as he noticed faint grab marks on his waist.

"Nice arse." Aaron's voice teased from behind him. Robert turned to face him. Aaron was sat up in his bed, also naked.

"Have you seen this?" Robert asked, pointing at the bruises on his waist. Aaron shrugged.

"Just marking my territory." He gave Robert a cheeky grin before standing up and putting on clothes from a pile next to the bed.

"Your territory?" Robert frowned, still naked to Aaron's pleasure. "Nobody else is going to see it."

"Let's hope so." Aaron replied, before giving Robert a quick peck on the cheek and going downstairs to see what his mum wanted.

Robert scoffed. Did Aaron really think Robert was stupid enough to cheat on him? Didn't he realise Robert wanted to be with Aaron forever? He opened the door, and was about to leave, but a slight breeze made him remember his lack of clothes. He didn't think Liv or Chas would fancy seeing him naked. Charity on the other hand…well, she had a habit of coming on to anything with a pulse.

He dressed quickly in Aaron's jeans and his own shirt from the day before, and opened the door again, walking quickly down the stairs. Nobody was in the front room, so he went ahead and walked through to the Woolpack, where Chas was pulling pints behind the bar. She glared at him, before remembering her promise to Aaron about being nice to Robert, and forcing a smile.

He walked past her round to the other side of the bar where Aaron was sat on a stool, grinning at him.

"What?" Robert asked self-consciously, flattening his hair.

"Nothing." Aaron said, still grinning at Robert. Robert sat down on a stool next to his boyfriend, but to his surprise Aaron stood up quickly and tugged Robert up too. "No time for sitting. We're off out."

Robert frowned. "Out where?" He heard a snigger from the other side of the pub and turned his head to see Adam. The Barton boy picked up his pint and smirked at Robert as he took a long sip.

"What's funny?" Robert demanded. Aaron put his hand on Robert's chest to calm him down, before turning to Adam.

"Knock it off." He said with a grin. Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and dragged him out of the pub. Once they were outside, Aaron pulled Robert into a long, heart-warming kiss. A car coming down the road caught Robert's attention and he brought his lips away from Aaron's to see who it was.

The car stopped outside the Woolpack and James got out, slamming the door shut and handing the keys to Aaron. "Don't break it will you?" Aaron shook his head and Robert watched, stunned, as Aaron climbed into the drivers' seat and turned on the engine. Since when did James give Aaron his car to borrow?

"Get in, you pillock." Aaron called, and Robert did as he was told. As they drove away, Robert looked back to see Chas, Adam, James and Cain coming out of the pub. He wondered what they were up to, but as they disappeared from sight he turned his attention back to Aaron.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, at the moment we're in a car." Aaron retorted. Robert glared at him.

"Where are we going?" Aaron turned his head towards his boyfriend, but didn't reply. "Aaron? I asked you a question." The brown-haired boy smirked at Robert and turned his attention back to the road. "Fine. Ignore me." Robert pouted, hoping to get some sort of rise from Aaron, but he didn't even flinch.

After a few minutes, Robert saw the familiar red wood of a barn, and turned to Aaron, amused. "Sex in a barn? Not really my cup of tea."

Aaron chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, Sugden. You're not even my type." He killed the engine and leaned over the gear stick to plant a kiss on Robert's lips. He then opened the door and hopped out of the vehicle, slamming the door with a thud.

Robert followed, closing his door carefully. He didn't particularly want to die at the hands of James after breaking his car door. Aaron walked in the opposite direction of the barn, towards a small wood. Robert followed, confused.

It was when they were surrounded by trees that he noticed a tartan blanket and a woven straw bag with David's logo on it and realised that they were on a picnic. Aaron sat down on the blanket and started unpacking the bag. As Robert sat down, he noticed one of Marlon's pies and a portion of chips from Vic's van. God, was everyone in Hotten in on this?

When the food was unpacked, they started to eat. They made small talk, including Liv's school trip and Chas going on a date. Aaron asked about Diane and Doug, and Robert retorted with "Old people sex…eurgh!"

After a short while, they both began to feel full, and Aaron pulled two wine glasses out of the bag. Opening a bottle, he poured a very small amount of wine into each glass, and Robert frowned.

"I'm driving home after this, and it's not fair if only one of us is tipsy." Aaron shoved the cork back into the bottle and raised his glass. "To being in love."

Robert felt his cheeks go red. "To being in love." He repeated, and drank the wine in one go. He watched as Aaron did the same, noticing the way the muscles in his cheeks moved, how his lips pressed against the glass, how he closed his eyes as the wine went down his throat.

Robert smiled to himself. Yep, he was undoubtedly in love with Aaron. Aaron stood up quickly, and gestured for Robert to do the same. Robert bent down, starting to pick up all the stuff and pack it away.

"No. Leave it." Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and lifted him off of the ground. A wine glass fell from Robert's other hand and he turned, but Aaron lifted his hand to Robert's cheek and pulled his face towards him so their lips pressed together.

When they moved apart, Aaron smiled at Robert. "There's something I need to say."

"It's about the wine glass, isn't it? If it's broken then I can-"

"Shut up." Aaron interrupted, and Robert quickly did so.

Aaron got down on one knee and Robert's heart sped up. Was he imagining this?

"Robert, from the day I met you I knew that there was more than met the eye."

"That's not necessarily a good th-"

"SHUT UP." Robert shut his mouth quickly.

"It's hard for me to put in to words quite how I feel about you, but I know one thing for sure."

"You're gay?"

"I'M WARNING YOU SUGDEN." Robert chuckled.

"The thing that I know for sure is…I love you." Aaron looked up at Robert expectedly. When Robert didn't say anything he carried on. "We've definitely had our ups and downs, and I'm sure we'll continue to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Robert's heart was beating inhumanly fast.

"Robert Jacob Sugden, will you marry me?" Robert smiled down at Aaron, who was fiddling around in his pockets. "I did have a ring…" he muttered.

"Aaron." Robert said, and his boyfriend looked up at him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Aaron brought his hand out of his pocket with a small black box and he grinned up at his new fiancé before opening up the box to reveal a small gold band. Robert gasped; it must have cost a fortune. A fortune that Aaron didn't have…

He snapped out of his thoughts when Aaron slipped the ring onto Robert's finger. The metal was cool, and he preferred this ring to the one he'd worn when he was married to Chrissie. This one meant something to him. Aaron rose to his feet and brought Robert into a long-lasting kiss.

They joined hands and strolled out of the woods. Robert was finally happy, walking off into the sunset with his husband-to-be.

 **End notes: so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this! I have no idea what the sequel is going to be called but I know I am definitely going to write one. Leave a like and a follow for more like this! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
